A Devil's Greed and Someone's Love
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Dan's step sister, Maya Kuso is now known as Maya Esper and is part of the Vexos? With her bakugan, Viper, and Drayna. What could those three be planing? Why would the Vexos want her to join in the first place? (Chapter one has been edited)
1. Prologue

Summery: Dan's step sister, Maya Kuso is now known as Maya Esper and is part of the Vexos? With her bakugan, Viper, and Drayna. What could those three be planing? Why would the Vexos want her to join in the first place?

Note: I do now own Bakugan just my oc's Viper, Mai (Maya), and Drayna. and im not going to say it in ever chapter. And I've been having help with my grammar. Thank you, Lucky~9~Lives from on gaia. I was doing the best i could do and i've been having a couple of poeple message me saying they wont read my story's as long as it has bad grammar so there! Happy?

Pairings: Not Saying ;)

Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Action, Comedy

Chapter: Prologue

* * *

After helping Dan and Drago, Maya had created her very own beautiful illusionary world, and deep inside her world was where Maya lay, with her two Bakugan, Pyrus and Darkus - also known as Viper and Drayna.

She sighed, looking around from her sitting position. Under her fashionable cloak (hood up, concealing her teal-green eyes), she gazed all about. Something was off - her world seemed to be collapsing. Someone was trying to get in, and it was working.

Her eyes narrowed in irritation; this was like the last time, when Dan and Drago had broken through. She had gotten so much stronger since then, so how could someone just shatter her world?

Hearing laughter in front of her, she found herself looking at a boy with purple eyes, who was twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger. "What type of power was that?" he asked.

Maya frowned. "How did you get in?" she demanded, with her voiced disguised as a male's.

"It was quite hard." He laughed again.

Maya was right; it had been hard, but not impossible, for someone to enter her world – normally, it should take someone ages to get inside. 'I wonder how long it took him,' she thought.

He continued twirling his hair. "I want you to join the Vexos." The teen offered her his hand.

She smirked, not grabbing his hand. "Sorry, but I don't work for free."

"Of course - you won't be working for free. We will pay you for your assistance, and feed you. Also give you a place to stay."

She reverted to her normal expression, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. "Fine. What's your name?"

He smiled. "My name is Hydron, Prince Hydron."

Maya frowned. "I'm working for a prince?"

"Don't sound so sad, human. Have you ever met a prince before?"

She nodded, a said, rather coldly: "yes; I live with six princes from hell."

Hydron laughed. "How did you meet them?"

"They're part of an assassin team, much like myself."

"Will you kill me?"

She shook her head. "No. I will only kill someone if I'm paid."

"If I paid you, would you kill someone?"

"If your price was high enough."

He laughed. "Aren't you a greedy human. Anyways, what's your name?"

Maya opened her mouth to say her name, but closed it, thinking. She smiled. "My name is Maya Esper, but you can call me Maya, or Mai."

Hydron smiled. "That's a cute name."

"Better then my original name," she replied, returning to her usual, less emotional self.

"What's your original name?" he asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Maya sighed. "Nothing."

He continued twirling a lock on his hair. "Professor Clay is waiting. Let's go."

"Who's Professor Clay?"

"He's the person that broke through your power - he's also very interested in it."

"Not power – illusions."


	2. Meeting the Rest

Summery: Dan's step sister, Maya Kuso is now known as Maya Esper and is part of the Vexos? With her bakugan, Viper, and Drayna. What could those three be planing? Why would the Vexos want her to join in the first place?

Note: Happy Christmas (early) ^-^

Chapter 1: Meeting the Rest

* * *

Hydron brought her up to the main ship where she met the scientist of the Vexos, Professor Clay. To her he seems to busy in his work to even take the time to acknowledge that they were in the room.

The young prince cleared his throat, letting the scientist know that they were in the room. Professor Clay turned around with a small smile, "It was hard to break whatever that was of yours."

Maya stayed her usual semi-unemotional self, "Illusions and it wouldn't be hard for a Bakugan since I allow them in but for any person I deny."

"Why would you hide yourself in such a place?" Hydron asked.

Her hand started to cloak in this purplish color, soon after the cloud-like thing disappeared and out came a lollipop. She handed it to the young prince, "Not all of my illusions are cruel. Some can be beautiful and umm good?"

He took the lollipop from her and licked it, "Its real?" Hydron stated like a question. He was a bit confused but the lollipop was his favorite flavor.

Maya nodded, "I have the ability to create real stuff."

"I didn't catch your name." Professor Clay was talking to the girl.

She smiled, "Maya Esper."

"Well Maya would you consider doing some experiments with a mechanical and a actual bakugan?"

Maya frowned. She didn't like using her illusions when it wasn't for herself or life or death. Lost in her thoughts, the prince and scientist were becoming impatient. "Considered."

"Why the long pause?" Hydron asked twirling a small lock of his hair.

"If I access to much of my ability's it could be life threatening. Even a little could cause damage."

"We'll make sure we have the right bakugan to do the experiment with you."

She simply nodded, not really caring who her opponent was. Honestly she didn't want to use her illusions, some people might say its a gift but to her it's more like a curse.

"What about Link? He is one of the weakest brawlers." Hydron pointed out.

Professor Clay shook his head, "No he would he stupid and use full power. Spectra would do fine with holding back power."

"First we should introduce you to the others, Maya." Prince Hydron said with a soft smile. He continued to twirl a lock of his hair.

"Others?"

"The rest of the Vexos," Professor Clay said.

She frowned, not liking that she would have to interact with anyone. Couple of people are fine but if there's more then that, she might blow.

"What's wrong," He said calmly as he continued to twirl that same lock of hair.

Maya put her hood down revealing her teal-green eyes, "Nothing."

Hydron turned his head to the right. Of course she couldn't see it but she did sense it.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him turning her body to face him.

"Question is why you turned all the way just to face me. Does the new girl have a crush?" He said with a smirk.

"No. I'm blind in my right eye. The question you should be asking is why you looked away."

He grabbed her wrist, "I'm going to introduce her to the rest." Hydron dragged her until they reached a door, releasing her wrist.

Maya put her hood back up, "You didn't need to drag me."

"What if I wanted to." He gave her a soft smile.

She sighed, "Fine."

The door opened to what looked like a living room. There was only two people there. A blueish haired girl and a white haired male. They both looked at them.

The white haired guy walked up with one of his looks, his tongue sticking out. "Is this the new girl?"

The blueish haired girl looked disgusted, "She looks weak."

"Looks can be very deceiving."

"Highly doubt that."

"Would you like to test you theory?" She said grinning menacingly.

"Now you'll have another time to test her theory," A blonde guy said entering the room along with a blue haired guy.

"Say Maya. Why do you collect money? Or I should ask, why so greedy."

She sighed, "Life has a price."

Hydron started to twirl a lock of his hair again, "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Thats all i'm saying about it."

* * *

Thank you for the favs and follows ^-^ and dont forget to review 3


End file.
